


Lost Ancestor

by carrohason



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, i feel so bad for them, im just playing this by ear, im sorry, mentions of past rape/non-con, these two are my babies okay, this is an angsty mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrohason/pseuds/carrohason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor saves a young Native girl from her execution by the hands of the British, but it doesn't end there. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. WILL BE REPOSTED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I fled my village years ago, but everything seems the same here in New York. Redcoats pushing people around, thinking they run the place. Commoners are put to death for petty crimes, but nobles are getting away with murder and treason every day.

I am one of those commoners. No one understands my situation. I stole because I have no money. The British don’t understand what it’s like for my people here.

The sack was pulled from my head as I was pushed to the ground. I was screaming for help, anyone that could save me. A Redcoat held my hair tightly, practically pulling it from my scalp. He spat in my face, “No one will save you, savage! No one will care when you’re gone, girl!”

That’s when I saw him, a hooded man on a rooftop, his bow ready to shoot. I blinked. The arrow was in the back of the Redcoat that held me, his grip releasing me as he fell, dead.

I looked up at the shooter; he was on the ground now, fighting the three other soldiers. His blades were flashes of silver; all I heard were slashes and gunshots. A pool of blood flowed from the body next to me, the crimson creeping closer to where I was sitting.

I looked up. The Redcoats the man was fighting were now dead on the ground, and he was helping me up, cutting the rope that held my arms behind my back.

“Thank you for saving me,” I said, my voice quiet and timid. He looked down at me as I rubbed my sore wrists. “I owe you for—“ He raised his hand, cutting off my sentence, “That won’t be necessary.” His voice was like honey, soothing the harshness in my ears.

“But you saved my—“ He cut me off again. “I do things like this every day. You don’t owe me anything.” He looked me dead in the eyes. His were like pools of muddy water, flooding the valleys of my green ones. His skin was tan, almost as tan as mine, like the wood of an oak tree.

Our eye contact remained unbroken for a few seconds before he shook his head and said, “I have to go. I have business elsewhere.” He started to walk away, but I lightly grabbed his shoulder and asked, “What’s your name?” “Connor,” he replied. I hesitated before I said, “Will I ever see you again? I’m new to these parts, so would be nice to know someone that knows what’s going on around here, you know, if I ever need any more help.”

He looked back at me, a look of slight annoyance on his features. “Probably not, but if you’re ever in need of any help, I live in a manor outside of Boston. Stop by if you feel the need.”

I watched him leave the alley, climbing back to the rooftop he jumped from. I was honestly dumbfounded by him. He knew something that I didn't: how to fight, and win. That was something my village was never good at: winning fights, which was why I left it to begin with.

Maybe I will go to that manor. I could learn a thing or two from him.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a week to get to Boston. Once there, I didn’t know where to go. Connor never told me which way the manor was. I wasn’t going to assume where it was, because what if I was wrong? I hung around at an inn until I saw him again, which took a month.

There he stood, at the door of the Green Dragon Tavern. I sat at the bar, scars still on my wrists from the ropes. I traced them with a finger, looking away from Connor. I was sure he didn’t recognize me, but I wasn’t in the mood to take the chance. I’m not worthy of seeing him.

He approached the bar and sat down next to me, ordering a drink from the bartender. I glanced over at him for a second. He was glaring at me. “Do I know you from somewhere? You look oddly familiar,” he said, his voice a bit harsher than the last time I heard it.

I was silent for a few seconds, thinking of how to word my answer. “Yes, actually,” I said, showing him the scars on my wrists, as if he would remember. “You’re that girl from New York, aren’t you?” I nodded. “I didn’t catch your name.” “Magaska,” I said softly. I rarely say my own name; I’ve never really liked the way it sounded. “Mag works fine,” I added.

“Magaska,” Connor repeated, correctly, to my surprise. “I’ve never heard that name before. You’re not from around here, are you?” he asked, his eyes locked on mine. “I’m from a village northwest of here, by a lake. It burnt down when I was 13. That’s when I went to New York.”

I sighed. “Then the Redcoats got me, thought a savage like me didn’t belong in their city. They were going to execute me.” I looked over at him and smiled. “That’s when you showed up. You saved my life, Connor.” He returned my smile, but it soon fell from his face.

“Do you have a place to stay around here?” he inquired, raising an eyebrow slightly. “No. I’ve been on the streets since I got here, avoiding the Redcoats as much as I can.”

“My offer still stands, if you’re sick of sleeping in the streets. My manor isn’t too far from here,” he said and took a swig of the drink the bartender sat in front of him. “Actually, that’s why I’m here in Boston,” I said, “I wasn’t sure where it was, so I stuck around, just in case you were traveling through here anytime soon. And here you are.”

“You can come with me; I was actually heading that way today,” Connor declared, finishing his drink. He stood from his stool and stretched. He walked to the door, and I followed him closely.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had set hours ago, but we were still walking. My breathing grew heavy from exhaustion, but Connor seemed fine. He looked up at the sky and stopped. “Let’s camp here for the night.”

He walked just off the road and sat down his pack. He rolled out a blanket in top of the snow and sat down, patting the spot next to him. I sat down quickly, my legs like jelly by now.

Connor turned to me. “Are you cold?” I nodded. “I’ll build a fire then.” He cleared a spot in front of us and looked around for wood that wasn’t covered in snow, with little success. He stood and pulled out his tomahawk, heading over to a tree and chopping down one of the lower branches and setting it in the spot he cleared. He dug through his pack, pulling out a small box of matches, removing a single match, and shoving the box back into the pack.

Connor struck the match on the bottom of his boot, tossing it at the log and watching it slowly take flame. He pulled out an extra blanket, draping it over my shoulders. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. “You’re shivering, Magaska.” I looked up at him, smiling, “Thanks, Connor.” His face was just inches from mine, his hot breath warming the chill in the air. I felt all of the heat in my body rush to my cheeks as he looked back at me, returning my smile.

His hand cupped the side of my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. “You’re blushing,” he said. “So are you,” I replied, my hand reaching up to hold his as the space between us closed, his face just a centimeter from mine now. His nose gently grazed against mine, and I took a deep breath in anticipation. Our lips met, pressed together ever so softly.

Two seconds later, he pulled away, his eyes flicking around, looking at anything but me. I watched him, waiting for our gazes to meet again. When they didn’t, I exhaled and rested my head on his shoulder, still looking at him. I held one of his hands in both of mine and said timidly, “Ya know, that was my first…” My voice trailed off. “Mine too,” he whispered, his statement barely audible. His eyes slid shut as a slight smile grew across his lips.

The next few minutes were quiet. Connor broke the silence between us with, “You should get some sleep. You look pretty tired.” I yawned, “That’s a good idea.”

I laid back on the blanket, my eyelids starting to get heavy. The blanket he wrapped around me now covered me entirely, yet I was still freezing. My teeth started to chatter as a cold wind swept through. Connor noticed and laid close to me, his body heat warming me.

My eyes closed and he kissed me on the forehead.

More silence.

Then a growling came from the bushes across the road. Connor sat up quickly and firmly gripped his tomahawk, waiting for the source to come into view. My eyes shot open in fear, and he pressed a finger to his lips, signaling me to stay quiet. “Don’t move. I’ll take care of this,” he whispered as he stood, walking slowly to the road, avoiding any sudden movements or loud sounds, such as the crunch of fresh, crisp snow under hide boots.

I looked up and saw a pack of 3 or 4 wolves begin to gather around Connor. No matter how terrified I was, I couldn’t bring myself to close my eyes even slightly. I knew he could handle himself in a fight, hell, he saved me from 5 Redcoats, but something about the wolves got to me. I’ve always been afraid of wolves, ever since I saw my older brother killed by one when I was 6; I didn’t know how to react to that situation. I still don’t know how to.

Connor had taken down two of the wolves by the time my mind refocused on the current time. One of the remaining two snarled and ran towards him, knocking him to the ground, snapping at his face. “CONNOR!” I screamed without realizing. My hands quickly covered my mouth as he glared at me like I was mad. There was complete and utter fear in his eyes.

That’s when a wolf started in my direction; I was frozen in panic, a look of terror etched on my face. “MAGASKA, NO!” Connor shouted, swiftly stabbed the wolf attacking him and running full speed to kill the one near me; his tomahawk sinking into its skull.

Once it was dead, his attention turned to me, still paralyzed with fear. His hand stroked my hair in concern, comforting me with a light kiss on the lips. “Are you okay? Did it hurt you?” he inquired. I had calmed down enough to answer, shaking my head: “No, I’m fine.” I took a breath. “Thanks for saving me again. I owe you my life.” My hands found his face and pulled it back to mine, crashing my lips against his, encouraging him to lie back down next to me.

Connor rested back down on the blanket on his side, pulling me close to his chest. He pushed a stray lock of hair from my eyes, gently caressing my cheek. He broke the kiss and asked, “Are you still cold? The fire’s died down, and I won’t be able to find any more dry wood until morning.” I looked into his eyes as a smile came to my lips. “Not with you here, Connor.”

I rested my head on his chest and let my eyes slide closed. He kissed my hair and whispered, “Good night, Mag.” He started humming, the sound slowly rocking my to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should probably clear up where they are right now. They’re just off of the road, right when you enter the Homestead in the game. I actually mapped it out in my head, using the game to get the timing right. I spent about an hour walking from Boston to the Homestead instead of fast traveling like I usually do, which was a pain in the butt, but I just had to know.  
> By the way, it’s February of 1776. (For perspective, Connor kills Thomas Hickey in March).

As I regained consciousness, I noticed Connor was already up. My eyes slowly slid open as I said, “Well, you’re up early, Connor.” “Hardly,” he replied, “I could barely sleep.” He took a deep breath. “Another pack of wolves came around while you were sleeping. And a bear too.” He chuckled. “Guess nature just didn’t want me to sleep.”

The sun shone brightly, nearly burning my eyes. I squinted, turning my head towards Connor. It took a second for his eyes to meet mine, but when they did, he blinked and said, “We should get going. We’re less likely to get attacked during the day, and the manor’s not too far from here.”

He stood and stomped out the remaining fire, which he must have rebuilt while I was sleeping. I sat up on the blanket, which was much warmer now than it was last night.

“No more wolves, right?” I asked, my voice slow and timid. He looked over at me, concern in his eyes, and answered, “No. The ones I didn’t kill ran off somewhere. It’s safe now.”

I nodded and looked away. I looked up at the sky; it had to be noon by now, according to the position of the sun in the sky. “How long will it take to get there from here?” I asked, looking back at him. “Depends on the route we take. The trees are much faster. Can you climb?” I said, “Not very well.” “It’ll work. And wild animals can’t get us, as long as we’re up high enough.”

Connor reached for the blanket covering me and looked at me, silently asking me if he could pack it back up. I nodded once, and he took it, rolling it and shoving it back into his pack untidily. He pulled his hood over his head as I stood, folding up the blanket I was laying on and neatly putting it in my pack. I shivered, wishing I wore something thicker.

“Okay, got everything?” He did a final scan of the area, making sure he didn’t forget a single item. “I think so,” I answered, walking to his side. He started down the road, I followed closely behind. I feared that more wolves would suddenly appear from the bushes along the path, maybe even a bear or two. I didn’t venture too far from Connor, knowing that he was my only protection from the things that I feared most. He would keep me safe.

All of a sudden, I tripped over a tree root that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Connor caught me by the arm and asked if I was okay, pulling me back to my feet. “Yeah, it’s my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” I said, still a bit shocked. He smiled and said, “You should be more careful, or you’ll be falling out of a tree or something next time.”

Connor looked off of the side of the cliff to our left at the thick layer of trees. He scratched his head once before he added, “We should take the trees from here. This area is crawling with mountain lions.” He showed me a long scar on his left forearm that he most likely got fighting one off before it killed him. I looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief. I stroked it gently with a finger, thinking about how much blood he must have lost when it happened.

He slapped my hand away, looking back over the cliff. “These branches aren’t strong enough to hold both of us at the same time. You stay back until I give you the signal,” he said, walking to the edge and testing a limb. He jumped onto it as I stood at the edge of the cliff, rocks cracking and shifting under my feet. “I don’t know how long I’ll be able stand here,” I called to him.

Connor climbed to a higher branch, where the tree splits off into a V. He turned to face me and whistled. It was similar to a bird. That must be the signal. I leaped to the branch. After regaining my balance, I walked slowly to his side, staying on my branch. 

We ran through the trees until the sun was low in the sky. Connor jumped from a lower branch to the road, and I looked down at him questioningly. “Come on down, Mag,” he said, gazing up at me. I shook my head. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you,” he added, holding out his arms.

I hesitated, our eyes not looking away from each other. He whistled the signal, and I gained the courage and trust in him to jump. I looked down as the ground rushed to nearly meet me, but Connor caught me. I held his face in my hands and kissed his lips lightly.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a house at the top of a hill. That must be it, I thought. Connor set me back on the ground and started towards the manor, saying, “We should probably go before it starts to get dark again.” I followed close behind him.

As we approached the stairs, he turned to me and said, “Okay, so my mentor isn’t the most…welcoming person. He’s really harsh sometimes. Hell, it took three days for him to even let me in.” I nodded as he started up the stairs to the door, with me close behind.

Connor knocked on the door once, then opened it. He held it, gesturing me to enter before him. I did, and then muttered a muffled “thanks.” He closed the door behind him.

“I’m home,” he said loudly as he walked into a room to the left of the entryway. I heard a voice from the room say, “Ah, Connor, good to see you! It’s been a while. Come, sit.” The owner of the voice came into view; he was an older man with a walking cane.

The man looked at me and smiled. “Who have we got here? She with you, Connor?”

“Yeah,” Connor said, looking at me. “I saved her back in New York, and she wanted to come back here with me.” I gulped. He saw my nervousness and said, “She wanted to know if you could train her.” I nodded, my eyes locked on Connor.

The man turned to Connor and said, “How about you train her? You’d do a much better job than I would at my age.” Connor looked at him for a while, and then walked over to me, looking at my face. He smiled and answered, “I think I will. She’s seen me in action already, so I guess she will kind of know what to expect from me in that regard.”

“Great,” the man replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to finish here.”

Connor glanced through the window; it was dark out now. He gaze moved back to me as he said, “We will begin your training at dawn. Best get some rest before that. Come on, I’ll show you where you can sleep for the night.” He walked up the stairs, and I followed.


	5. Chapter 5

I ended up sleeping in Connor’s bed that night, as I have been for the past two weeks as he trained me. Since it never bothered either of us, I didn’t end up sleeping on the couch.

I clutched my sword tightly in my hand after dropping it for the fourth time today.

“You can’t keep doing that, Mag,” Connor laughed, covering his eyes with one hand. I looked down at my hands and said quietly, “Sorry.” He uncovered his eyes and looked at me, patting my shoulder. “It’s okay, it happens, kid.” He kissed my lips encouragingly and I looked back to the training dummy in front of me. I took a deep breath and swung my arm, nearly missing my target. “That was good,” he said, examining the damage I did to the dummy. “It could have been better, but it’s progress.” He paused for a second. “What time is it, anyway?”

Connor walked up the cellar stairs to the first floor, looking out the window of the back door. He came back down and said, “We’re done for the night. It’s getting late.” I nodded and rested the sword I was holding on its rack across the room, past the archway. When I walked back, Connor was already at the top of the stairs, looking down at me.

I ascended up the stairs, watching my feet to make sure I didn’t fall. When I reached the top, Connor looked down at me as I stood at his side. “Go do whatever, but don’t leave the manor,” he said, stepping closer to the stairs leading to the upper floor. I nodded. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” “Okay,” I called back to him, watching him walk away over my shoulder. I stood there for a second, unsure what I would do with the time I had. I wasn’t tired, and I didn’t want to disturb Connor in his room. I paced back and forth a few times in thought.

I walked back down to the cellar. The six pictures and names on the wall caught my eye. Two of them have been crossed out, most likely signifying their deaths. I never noticed these pictures before in the weeks I was allowed down here. I stepped towards them, focusing on the one at the top: the name next to it being Haytham. I didn’t know the name, but I recognized the face.

“Do you even know what those paintings mean?” Achilles said, coming down the stairs and standing behind me. I shook my head. “Those are Connor’s targets, the Templars.” “And the ones that are crossed ou—“ “Dead,” he said quickly, not letting me finish my question. “Johnson a couple years ago and Pitcairn at Bunker Hill.”

I nodded, looking behind me at Achilles. He walked a few steps to my side, and my eyes averted back to the wall. “The one at the top there, he’s the one running the whole show.” He took a deep breath. “The Ringleader: Haytham. Connor’s father.”

I gasped softly, covering my mouth with one hand. I stood there for a few silent minutes before walking back up the stairs, announcing, “I’m going to bed.”

I lingered on the first floor for a while, and then went up to Connor’s room. I peeked in around the wall too see what he was doing. He was already fast asleep in his chair, snoring gently.

I stood there for a moment, just looking at his sleeping face. I decided not to wake him, and I planted a light kiss on his lips. I crossed the room, lying down on the bed.

Just before sleep overtook me, I could have sworn that I saw a smile grow across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

A month passed, the snow had begun to melt, and I waited for Connor to come back from his mission. He left about two weeks ago, and I haven’t heard a word from him. Not even a single letter; no messengers have come bearing news from the city. I’m starting to get worried about him, even though I definitely knew that he would come back in one piece, victorious.

Having nothing better to do, I walked through the village that had developed on the Homestead. Everyone seemed happy with their lives, but mine was nothing compared to theirs. They were prospering here, while I was waiting around for my chance to make something of my life.

I twiddled my thumbs, passing Warren and Prudence’s farm and the small inn on my journey to wherever I was going, someplace peaceful where I can think.

I wandered along the road, looking up from the ground every minute or so to see where I was. I had come to Ellen’s house. I heard she had taken on a new apprentice, and I had nothing better to do with my time than to go meet the newcomer, still feeling like a newcomer myself.

I knocked on the door. I met Ellen a couple times before: when Connor introduced me to the village and while out running errands for Achilles a couple of weeks ago, but I never really got to talk to her, which made this encounter even more awkward than it should be.

A girl answered the door. I didn’t recognize her, so I assumed that she was Ellen’s new apprentice. I waved shyly, saying a small “hello.” She looked at me for a second, and I looked away. Then she said in a slight French accent, “You must be ze girl Connor’s training. I’ve ‘eard a lot about you.” I raised my eyebrow and questioned quietly, “Really?”

She nodded, shrugging her shoulders lightly. “Yeah.” She held out her hand for a shake. “I’m Renee.” I shook her hand and said, “I’m Magaska. Just call me Mag.”

I pulled my hand away and pushed a lock of hair from my face. “So, what brings you ‘ere, Mag?” she asked. “I was just passing through, so I decided to say hello,” I answered. She smiled. “Well, that was very nice of you,” she said, running her fingers through her waist length red hair.

Ellen walked up behind Renee, tapping her shoulder. “Time to get back to work, Renee,” she said. She looked over at me and said, “Oh, hello, Mag. What brings you around down here?” “Nothing, I was just passing through,” I answered, looking away again.

I backed away awkwardly. “Well, we really have to get back to work. It was nice seeing you, Mag,” Ellen said. “Yeah,” I replied, waving goodbye and starting to walk away.

I walked back up the hill to the manor, unlocking the door and walking in. I went up the stairs into Connor’s room, waiting for any kind of word from or about him. Gods, I miss him.

Is it too early for me to be in love with him? Because I think I am.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke from a deep sleep to the front door creaking open. I smiled, turning over to face the door to the room. I could tell by the weight of the footsteps on the stairs that it was Connor.

He snuck into the room, not noticing that I was awake. He pushed his hood down and looked out the window. I took this opportunity to surprise him.

I sat up on the bed and put my feet on the floor gently so he wouldn’t hear me. I walked over to him silently and rested my head on his shoulder. He looked at me with a surprised expression.

“Hey Connor,” I said quietly. “It’s late,” he reported, “You should get back to bed.” I ignored his comment, holding one of his hands in both of mine. “I missed you,” I muttered sadly. He leaned against the window frame and pulled me to his chest, holding me in his strong arms. He kissed my forehead and whispered, “I missed you too, Mag.”

Connor’s lips grazed against mine lightly. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me. I melted into the kiss, becoming jelly in his arms.

I pulled back slightly, just enough to look into his eyes. I pondered for a second, trying to collect my thoughts into a single sentence. He looked back at me with slight confusion on his face.

It was a minute or two before I spoke. “I…I think I love you, Connor.” He glared at me before he blinked softly and responded, “I think I love you too, Magaska.” I smiled and pulled his face back to mine, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss. His tongue slid along mine as I lost connection to the physical world, everything but him. Gods, I love how he makes me feel.

My brain snapped back into this universe when I felt my back against the cold windowpane with Connor holding me there. I pulled my face away to gaze into his eyes and I could see the hunger in them. I knew what he and I both wanted, but I chose to deny it. It’s too soon, I thought.

I began, “Connor, I-“ He cut off my sentence with a kiss, and I lost all traces of the thought. His hands held onto my hips, and the thought came back.

I tried to wriggle away, but it was useless. “Connor.” My voice trembled. “Connor, stop.” It took him a second to realize what I was saying, but when he did, he backed away a couple feet. “I’m sorry, Mag,” he muttered. “I-I couldn’t control myself.”

I stepped towards Connor, stroking his cheek. “It’s okay,” I whispered, kissing him lightly. He held my face against his for a few seconds then pulled away. The grandfather clock downstairs struck three. “You should be getting back to bed,” he advised.

He turned to the fireplace, noticing that the fire had died down, and it was getting cold in the room again. I shivered slightly, and Connor noticed. “I’ll go get more firewood,” he said, walking out of the room and down the stairs. I walked to the bed and laid back down.

I heard him come back up the stairs. Connor tossed a log into the fireplace and it crackled and started to burn. He unbuckled his weapons and let them drop to the floor carelessly, then unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. I stared at him, his skin glistening in the moonlight coming in through the window. I looked away after a while, turning over onto my other side.

I felt him sit down on the bed. “Anything important happen around here while I was gone?” he asked, lying down next to me. I turned back over to face him. “Not really,” I answered.

The next few moments were quiet. I broke the silence by whispering, "I missed you, Connor."

"I missed you too, Mag," he said against my lips and kissed me lightly.

I started to drift back to sleep. I cuddled closer to him and let my eyes close.

I felt something that I haven't felt in years. In that moment, I was peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this is THE chapter. The one we all have been waiting for. :D. This is in Connor's point of view. I originally wrote it in Mag's, but it just sounded silly that way.  
> This is the chapter that sets the stage for the rest of the fic. It may seem a bit rushed, but it had to happen and I couldn't think of any way to fill in the time skip between this and the last chapter.  
> Trigger Warning: There IS smut in this chapter. Enjoy. ;D.

A few months passed, the temperatures soaring. Faulkner has given me an important mission, and it cannot wait much longer. A storm hit, so he decided to delay our departure.

I looked down at Mag as she sat on the edge if the bed, looking up at me pitifully. Our eyes met for a split second before I looked away, my gaze averting to the window. I sighed. "Maggie, you know I have to do this. I have no choice in this matter. The Aquila needs her captain." She glanced up at me sadly. Gods, I hope she doesn't cry this time.

"I know," she said, looking down at the floor. "But whenever you leave, I never know when you'll be home again." She started to tear up. I walked over to Mag, sitting on the bed next to her, our gazes meeting again. I told her silently that it would be okay.

A stray tear fell from her eye, and I slowly wiped it away and pulled her face to mine in a comforting kiss. She stared at me blankly. I made her cry again. Why do I always do that? "I'll be fine, Mag. You don't have to worry about me," I said, pulling away. "And besides, I don't have to leave until morning. So we still have the entire night to ourselves before I go."

Mag crashed her lips against mine, her fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my neck. I pushed her back against the bed lightly. I propped myself up on my elbows over her as my tongue slid between her lips. I noticed what I was doing and stopped.

“You sure about this, Maggie?” I asked. She nodded, looking up at me. I brought my lips back to hers and whispered seductively, “How far are you willing to go?” She pulled my hair and licked my lips, replying, “All the way this time.” I kissed her hard.

My lips left hers and slid down her neck, coming to rest on her collarbone. I took in her scent as my hands moved to her hips, pulling them closer to mine. She was so innocent, so pure, and I was going to take that from her. My stomach churned at the thought.

That feeling subsided when Mag gazed down at me, lust filling her eyes. Our lips met again in a fiery kiss as she pulled my face back to hers. She moaned softly against my mouth and her hands roamed lightly across my chest, pushing my shirt aside. I shrugged the fabric from my shoulders and tossed it across the room, not really caring much where it landed at this point.

Caught up in the lust of the moment, my lips returned to her chest, fingers tugging at the top of her dress. I pushed the unneeded article out of the way. The dress was now around her waist, her chest fully exposed to me. I never noticed her womanly features until that moment. She had grown so much in the past few months, both mentally and physically.

My mind snapped back into reality and I kissed the side of her breast hungrily. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of my neck and pulled it gently. My lips moved back to hers and my hands to her chest, softly kneading the flesh and teasing her nipples with my thumbs.

I pulled my face back to look at her, green eyes staring up at me, lust and passion filling them. As my eyes roamed over her perfect form, I barely heard her murmur, "Connor, I need you." Her hips bucked into mine, and that's when I knew what she said.

I pondered her words for a few seconds, and Mag reached for my pants, her fingers hooking under the ties that held them on. My arousal grew obvious at that moment, her touch so close to the part of me that I always hid. This was my first encounter with anything like this, and I grew nervous.

My pants were thrown carelessly to the floor, closely followed by her dress. I took a moment to take in her naked body on the bed before me, my erection now aching.

My lips met hers in a fiery kiss, my hands softly caressing her hips. She pulled back, fear and a bit of sadness in her eyes. I looked deep into them and spoke, "You okay, Maggie?" She nodded slightly. "It's just..." she began, stuttering. "I've never...done...this before." I opened my mouth to say something, but she stopped me. She hesitated. "Willingly."

That one word scared me to death. The thought of someone else touching her in this way enraged me. My blood began to boil, and I shoved the thoughts out of my mind, kissing her forehead softly.

"Don't worry, Magaska, I'll be gentle. I promise." I paused. "I would never hurt you. Not even in my worst nightmare," I said, kissing her lightly every few words.

"You don't have to worry about me, Connor. I'll be fine," she responded quietly. Her words repeated in my head. If I didn't worry about her, who else will?

"Maggie, I will worry about you because I care about you." I took a breath, leaning in for a kiss. "Because I love you," I muttered against her lips. That was the first time I said those words to her and genuinely meant it, not just returning them. I felt...calm for the first time since my mother died.

I pressed my lips to hers, my fingers tangled in her hair, holding her face to mine. She pulled my hips to hers, and I was shocked how eager she was; I was nothing but nervous.

My hand creeped down her side and rested on her hip, silently asking permission to continue. She bit my bottom lip lightly, her nails raking down my back.

"Stop teasing," Mag groaned, nipping at my ear gently. "You sure about this?" I asked, my other hand moving to her hip, pulling her even closer. "I've never been so sure of anything," she replied.

I slid in ever so slowly, comforting her with a soft, gentle kiss on the lips.

I looked up at Mag, her eyes screwed shut, her face contorted with fear. I ran my fingers through her hair and whispered, "Sshh, Magaska. It's okay, I won't hurt you. And I won't let anyone defile you like that ever again. You're safe with me, Butterfly."

Her eyes opened slowly and met mine, a look of fear still etched on her face. "You promise?" she asked softly. I kissed her gently and replied, "Promise."

A few silent moments passed. "You okay, Mag?" I asked, looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded and whispered an almost inaudible "yeah." I kissed her forehead, moving my hips ever so slightly away from hers, then back, pushing deeper into her.

I looked up at her, her eyes screwed shut and a tear starting to flow down her cheek. I wiped it away slowly, knowing it wasn't a result of physical pain, but of the horrible memories that were coming back to her after so many long years of suppression.

I took her face in both of my hands, kissing her lips lightly to comfort her. "Look at me, Butterfly," I whispered to her softly. "You're okay now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Her eyes opened slowly, her tears starting to dry. "Can I trust you, Connor?" she asked, her question barely audible. "Of course you can, Maggie," I replied, blinking slowly.

"Because...because...I've never been able to trust anyone since my parents died...and...I feel safe with you, Connor." She paused. "I've never felt safe with anyone since...my brother was killed right in front of me." My eyes widened. "I knew you could protect me since you fought off those wolves. I've always been afraid of them...but you protected me. You've saved my life so many times, Connor. And now...I don't know what I would do without you to watch over me."

Tears started to well up in her eyes again, and I pulled her into a passionate kiss, our hips parting and meeting again, a small moan escaping her lips. Or mine, I couldn't tell anymore. We both whispered "I love you" at the same time. I broke the kiss, but my lips lingered on hers.

"Do you know why I call you Butterfly?" I asked quietly. "When I first met you, you were just another person I saved from the redcoats, but now...now you're the most beautiful and most important person in my life." I felt her smile against my lips. "I love you, Magaska."

My lips explored her upper half as my hands explored her lower, our pace starting to quicken and her moans growing louder. My name was on her flawless lips, only making me want her more.

Mag grabbed my hips and flipped us over so she was on top, and I was no longer in control, no, that was her now.

I loved the feeling of her on top of me. My climax was just out of reach once I heard her screaming my name again.

I felt her walls contract around me and that's when I lost it, spilling my seed into her with a delayed grunt of her name escaping my throat.

Mag rested her cheek on my chest, sweat glistening on every inch of her flawless skin. I kissed her swollen lips lightly and stroked her hair, feeling her breathing and heartbeat slow to a normal pace again.

My eyelids were beginning to grow heavy, and I could tell hers were too. I planted another kiss on her lips before her eyes slid shut. I let sleep overtake me soon after. I was calm for once.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have just decided to slide this chapter in here. I have the next 3 chapters planned out after this.  
> Time for a bit of fluff. Wooooo. \\_o_/.  
> Back in Mag's POV, by the way.

I woke up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep in. I was still on top of him, surrounding him. Connor was still sound asleep underneath me. So peaceful.

He woke up gently and slowly pulled my face to his and kissed me hard. I felt him harden almost instantly, a slight moan escaping my lips.

He thrusted his hips upward, and I got the hint. We started at a slow, steady pace, much calmer than last night.

I could tell he was sad. So was I. Because he had to go.

I heard the slightest whisper flow from his throat, "I don't want to go." "Please don't, Connor," I replied against his lips, "I need you." A tear fell down my cheek, and he wiped it away gently.

"Don't cry, Butterfly. I'll come back in one piece, I promise you."

The sun started to shine through the window, the sweat on his chest glistening in its rays.

I rested my head on his chest and traced his scars with my index finger, savoring this moment.

I tossed my head back when that feeling of bliss started to draw closer. I kissed Connor hard, moaning his name against his lips, both of us reaching our peaks at the same time.

Once my breathing returned to a normal pace, I looked up at him with the face I knew he couldn't say no to and whispered, "Please don't go, Connor. It's so sad when you leave." Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I let one fall slowly down my face.

"Trust me, I don't want to go. But I have to do this, Maggie. They can't do this mission without me," he said. I knew he felt the same way I did, but he was better at hiding it than I was.

He laid me gently on the bed next to him and stood up slowly, looking around for his pants. After a couple minutes of searching, he looked back at me and questioned, "Okay, where did you put them?" I giggled, pulling the pants from the middle of the heap of sheets and blankets at the side of the bed. "Looking for these?" I inquired with a smile.

He leaned over to grab them from me, but I moved my arm away. "I'm serious, Mag," he said, smiling.

I did the same thing for a couple minutes, when he started wresting me for them. He distracted me with a deep kiss, giving him a chance to grab the pants from my firm grasp. When he pulled away, I pouted.

He put the pants on and kissed my forehead. "I'll come back safe, okay, don't worry about me."

He left the room, walking down to the cellar to change into his uniform. I found his shirt and put it on, walking down the stairs and sitting on the bottom step, waiting for him to come back up to leave.

I ended up sitting there for about 10 minutes, waiting. I heard footsteps creek up the cellar stairs. Connor turned the corner, and I stood from the step, walking to him.

He pulled me to his chest, hugging me so tightly I could barely breath, but I didn't mind. He stroked my hair and whispered, "I'll miss you, Butterfly." "I'll miss you too," I replied, the statement muffled by his shirt.

Connor tilted my chin up and kissed me passionately, his fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my neck.

He pulled away slowly, looking to the back door. "I have to go," he said, worry starting to show on his face.

He started to walk to the door, looking back at me with sadness in his eyes, which brought tears to mine. As he opened the door and walked out, I said, "Be careful out there." 

And we both said "I love you" at the exact same time, the door closing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank all of my readers who have been here since the start. I'm really happy that you guys think my stuff is good. It really means the world to me. :3. [mostly referring to my readers who are migrating here from fanfiction.net].

Connor has been gone for almost 3 months now. It's been really lonely around the manor, so I've decided to walk around a bit more often than I used to. Until about 3 weeks ago.

I started feeling really sick in the mornings, and I could tell something wasn't right. I thought it was just something I ate for a week or so, but then it didn't go away.

After consulting Renee, I paid a visit to Doctor White, who told me what was really going on with me.

 

"You can't really mean..." I said, looking at Lyle in disbelief. "Oh, girl, it's happening alright," Renee said under her breath, and I nudged her lightly with my elbow.

"I'm afraid Renee is right on this one, Mag. Looks like Connor's getting a surprise when he gets back."

And I honestly thought that after all of those beatings the Redcoats have given me, I couldn't have any more children. Guess I was wrong on that one.

At least it's Connor's and not some greedy soldier who only wanted sex from me. Because that has already happened to me far too many times.

I'm still trying to find out a way to tell Connor. I've never had anyone to tell, no one to care about me.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on the roof every night for the past week, waiting for Connor to finally come home. I haven't seen anything yet.

On this foggy October evening, I expected to see nothing. Then, I spotted the Aquila on the horizon. My heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight.

I found a stable tree branch, ran along it, then climbed down. I ran along the cliffside to the docks as fast as I could, my heart racing faster by the second.

The ship docked, and I saw Connor running to me, and I ran to him, too. He hugged me with outstanding force, lifting me off of my feet.

He kissed me on the lips longingly. We both smiled into the kiss, knowing how much we missed each other. It has been so long since I last saw him, I have almost forgotten the feeling of his touch, his scent, the sound of his voice, the taste of his lips.

Connor let me down gently, breaking the kiss. I buried my face in his chest, taking in his scent, the scent I missed so much. "I missed you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "I missed you too," I replied, muffled by his shirt.

We were silent for a while before Connor asked, "How long was I gone?" "Just over three months," I responded, looking up at him. He whispered something in Mohawk, a language I still don't understand.

We stood there for a few more minutes, just looking at each other. Then Connor picked me up and started walking back up the hill to the manor. He started slow, then he broke into a light jog. I think I know what is going through his head right now. Because it's what's running through mine too.

We reached the back door of the manor and entered, barely keeping off of each other before making it inside. Connor kissed me hungrily, slamming the door and pressing me against it, closing the space between us. I could already feel him through the many layers of clothing we were wearing.

I moaned against his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck as he lifted me and carried me up the stairs. When we reached his room, he tossed me on the bed and practically jumped on top of me. Connor's hands reached under my skirt, coming to rest on my thighs as our kisses grew more desperate.

"Gods, I missed you," I said between heavy breaths. His hands inched higher, just close enough to drive me crazy without actually touching me where I wanted most of all.

I whimpered Connor's name into his mouth, practically begging for more contact, him. I felt him smile against my lips, his fingertips barely touching me at all. "Stop teasing," I whispered seductively, biting his lower lip.

I reached for his pants, my fingers quickly untieing the strings that held them on, pulling them down and pulling his hips to mine.

His hand rested on my stomach, too caught up in the lust of the moment to notice that it was starting to swell. I didn't want to ruin this by telling him, either. I'll save that news for later.

He pulled away, looking deeply into my eyes and smiling. "You thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you?" He asked, laughing slightly. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and stroked my hair. "Honestly, I thought it could wait," I replied, holding his face to mine.

"Just...I...need you," I said, pulling his hips back to mine. "And don't be gentle this time." The feeling of him pushing so deep inside of me was almost enough to send me over the edge. I bit back a moan, but it was no use.

I pulled his face back to mine, groaning into his mouth.

Our rhythm started slow, no matter how much I protested. I wanted him and only him, and I didn't want anything getting in the way of that.

He started going just a bit faster, and I was begging for more. I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, running my hands over his chest, tracing his scars, the scars I memorized so long ago. I heard him groan my name, and I knew he was close.

Connor kissed my neck, sending me over the edge, and he soon followed. We laid there panting for a few minutes before our heart rates returned to normal.

He looked at me, his eyes gentle, and asked, "When did you find out?" "A couple weeks ago," I answered, resting my hand on my stomach.

"Wow," he said, still amazed.

Connor was silent for a few minutes. "I'm gonna be a dad," he realized, his voice cracking slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you people don't mind these past few short chapters. 14 is going to be the next big one, and I'm not sure how long it will take to write. But I do have this and the next chapter to hold you guys over until then.

When I woke the next morning, Connor was across the room, looking out of the window into the distance. "Achilles has a mission for me. He said that its easy enough to be your first."

He turned in my direction, blinking slowly. "He doesn't know, does he?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Only Renee, Ellen, and Dr. White know right now," I answered. "Why didn't you tell him, Mag? This is kind of an important thing."

Connor held his face in his hands. "I can't take you with me. Not like this." "I'll be fine, Connor. Don't worry about me," I said, standing and walking to him. I reassured him with a light kiss on the lips. "I've handled worse before when the Redcoats captured me. You really don't have to worry," I said, trying to convince him to let me go on the mission with him.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "I won't make you go through that again, Butterfly," he said quietly, kissing my hair. "If they capture you, they won't hesitate to kill you. And I can't let that happen."

"Connor, I'll--" I began, but he cut me off. "I'm just trying to keep you safe, Magaska. Stop fighting with me about it." "You risk your life every other day for me, why can't I do the same for you?" "Because you're in such a delicate state right now. If it was any other time, I would be okay with it, but not now. Not when you're carrying our child. I can't risk losing both of you."

I stepped away from Connor slightly, looking up at him. "I'm not any less capable now than I was before. I know this because some Redcoats came around last week, and me and Achilles fought them off," I said. He looked at me in disbelief. "They were looking for you, Connor," I murmured, averting my eyes to the floor.

When I looked up at him, there was genuine worry in his eyes, and slight sadness, too. "I can protect myself, Connor. I want to prove that to you so you know you didn't waste your time training me the last few months."

He sighed, holding my chin in a hand and saying, "If you insist, you can come. Just don't leave my side." "I won't," I responded, standing on my toes and kissing his lips lightly.

"Better get ready now. We should leave soon, or we'll miss our chance at the target," Connor said, his eyes returning to the window.


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived in New York not long after we left. We took the carriage this time, which was much faster than on foot. This being the first time I've left the homestead since winter, it felt strange. I had forgotten the sting of the cool summer breeze on my face, the revolting smell of the city air.

It was oddly comforting, leaving the homestead. I finally got to get out and see the same things as Connor, being with him on a mission for the first time.

As the carriage bumped down the dirt road, I rested my hands on my stomach, holding back every bad memory that came into my head, but it didn’t stop a single tear from rolling down my cheek.

Connor looked over at me from the other side of the carriage, the tear glistening in the late-afternoon sun coming in through the window. He reached over and wiped it away with his thumb while whispering, “Hey, it’s okay, Kakwite:ne.” He kissed me lightly, his lips lingering on mine. He covered both of my hands with one of his, and another tear fell.

My eyes closed, trying not to reawaken the terrible memories from so long ago still etched into my eyes. I knew this time was different, but I still couldn’t shake the feeling that it would end up like every other time. I know he’s going to leave, because everyone always does.

“You’re going to leave me, aren’t you,” I said, not intending it to be a question. Connor took my face in both of his hands, looking into my eyes. “Why would I ever do that?” he asked, concern in eyes. “Because everyone always does.” Another tear rolled down my cheek.

“I’m not like everyone,” he replied, kissing me deeply, but I pulled away. He looked at me in confusion. “I’ve never told you,” I started, “because no one has any idea what the Redcoats do to female prisoners.” I took a breath. “Remember when I told you that you weren’t my first time?” He nodded, sadness now in his eyes. “This isn’t my first baby either.”

“I don’t want the same thing happening to this one as the last two.” I saw his silent question and answered, “They never made it. The Redcoats just hit me harder after they found out.”

I hesitated, looking down at my stomach. “I honestly thought I would never be able to have another after all that they did to me.” I looked back to Connor, tears rolling down my face. “That’s why I can’t let anything happen to this baby.” Connor’s eyes were calming as he said, “And that’s why I have to protect you two. It’s my job to save people, remember?”

"You do so much for me, Connor. No one has ever shown me the kind of respect and love that you do. I love you," I said softly, tears returning to my eyes. “I love you too, Tsiktsinen:sawen,” he replied, pulling me onto his lap and kissing my forehead, comforting me.

The carriage started to slow as we approached the city. The gates opened, creeking. Once we came to a complete stop, Connor opened the carriage door and stepped out, and I soon followed. We walked to the Green Dragon Tavern, avoiding any Redcoats on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my trusty Mohawk translator for the following words:  
>  Kakwite:ne - Spring.  
>  Tsiktsinen:sawen - Butterfly.  
> Both of these are pet names Connor has for Magaska, which he started calling her in the skip between chapters 7 and 8 (but to be honest with you, I did not think of them until this chapter, which is why this is first time they have shown up).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last week. I was busy with things and forgot (lol oops).

Connor opened the door to the tavern after a well needed night's rest. I followed him, fearing that Redcoats would find me and shoot me on sight. I knew he could protect me, it’s just that I still don’t feel safe outside of the manor. He’s the only thing that makes me feel like I can make it through this.

It’s hard for me to imagine that this time last year, I was sleeping on these streets, dodging Redcoats after my last escape. I’ve lost count of how many times I have gotten away from them, but they always found me again. I fear what they’re going to do to me if they find me again.

Connor took my hand when he noticed tears welling up my eyes and the look of doubt on my face. The warmth of his hand was comforting, but I still couldn’t shake the feeling that this mission will go horribly wrong and one or both of us will end up dead. I can’t let that happen.

“I must be such a burden,” I said softly, gripping his hand tighter as fear started to set in. “Why would you think that?” he asked in response. “Because I am. I always have been,” I answered, looking down.

“Well, I don’t think you are,” he smiled. “You’re scared, and after all that you have been through, you have every right to be.” He took a breath, then continued, “I’d be scared too if I were in your place.” I thought about the statement for a second, then responded, “Honestly, I could never imagine you scared. Of anything or anyone. To me, you’re the most fearless person in the world.”

“There is only one thing in the world I am afraid of,” He stopped walking to look down at me. “I am afraid of losing you.” He held my face in his hands as he kissed me.

He pulled away, looking around at the guards beginning to glare at us suspiciously. "Stay behind me," he said, stepping in front of me to prevent the guards from seeing me. He drew his tomahawk, spinning it around in his hand twice. God, I love it when he does that.

I tried to watch the guards come closer, but Connor towered over me, and I wasn't able to see around him; he wouldn't let me. “If they see you, they’ll kill you,” he whispered to me.

I closed my eyes and gripped the back of his shirt, starting to sob silently as fear got the better of me. My brave side, the side that values everything Connor has taught me, seemed to completely disappear as I heard bullets hitting the brick wall behind us. I wanted to just go home and cry in Connor’s arms, but that wasn’t an option at this point, not anymore. The chance for that has passed.

“Maggie, you can’t stay there. Not for long,” he said, looking over his shoulder at me. I let go of his shirt and looked up at him. “There are bushes behind that fence there. Hide in there until I fight them off,” he told me quietly, and I nodded quickly. 

I darted behind the fence before any of the Redcoats saw me. I crawled into the bushes, avoiding any sudden movements that could snap a branch or rustle leaves. I settled slowly onto the ground against the wall, trying my hardest not to peer through the cracks in the fence.

I rested my hands on my stomach and closed my eyes, not letting my mind wander too far.

When I opened them again, I realized something. I know this alley. I remember that day so clearly, even when I try to forget it. This is where I sat when I lost my second child.

I may have told Connor that neither of my other children made it into this world alive, but I was lying. The saddest day of my life was when I lost her. My baby girl. She didn’t look like the soldier who took advantage of me, no, she looked just like me.

She had the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. I see her eyes whenever I look at Connor; they were the same color. I was forced to watch the life fade from those eyes not even a week after I first saw them; a consequence of living on the run from the Redcoats.

Tears started to well up in my eyes as the slashing of blades from the other side of the fence grew closer. I heard bones cracking, then a scream that snapped my brain back into the present.

That was Connor screaming.

I looked through the cracks in the fence to see him face-down on the ground just on the other side. The tears ran down my cheeks when he looked up at me through the gap. He reached his arm out and wiped the tears from my face before it fell limp and his eyes slid shut.

I made sure that the soldiers were gone before I crawled out of the bushes and around the fence.

I wasn’t sure how else to react to this other than crying myself blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has destroyed me.


	15. Chapter 15

It was dusk before he moved again. I set him up against the fence hours ago, but he didn’t move even an inch for what seemed like forever. His eyes fluttered open and the arm I wrapped around me tightened, and that’s how I knew he was even still alive.

I looked up at him, pure happiness in my eyes. He looked down at me, anger, resentment, and worry in his eyes. “Did...did they hurt you?” he asked, his voice pained and hesitant. I shook my head. “No...no, I’m fine,” I answered, a stray tear falling down my cheek.

I looked to his swollen left hand, every bone in it most likely shattered. “We need to get you to a doctor,” I said quietly, shifting and beginning to stand up.

"I...I cannot get up on my own. My...leg," he said between groans of pain. I looked to his right leg, the bone sticking out through the skin near his knee.

I stood up and held a hand out to him. "I'll help you, then," I said. He took my hand and braced himself against the wall as he stood with my assistance.

I knew I wouldn't make a really good support while walking back to the carriage, so we stayed along buildings so he could lean on them.

When we reached the carriage, I got in first, and Connor followed, with me holding his good hand for support.

We were silent for the first half of the journey back to the homestead. "I'm sorry," I said under my breath. "None of this is your fault," he responded quietly. "It's all my fault," I replied, a stray tear falling down my cheek. “If I wasn’t there, this wouldn’t have happened.” Another tear fell. “You could have beaten them if you knew I was safe. But you were worrying about me, and that made you weaker.” I took a deep breath and looked at him. “Because you’re scared of losing me.”

The rest of the ride was silent, Connor’s good hand holding both of mine the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one. Sorry. :(. I was busy with school and stuff, but now that it's summer, I will have much more time to write.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I got caught up in things over the summer, but now I am done. I will be doing twice-monthly updates as I did before my hiatus.

The carriage came to a slow stop in front of the stairs to the manor. I pushed the door open, stepped out, then assisted Connor. It felt strange; he was usually the one helping me.

We walked inside, and Connor sat down in the nearest chair. I pulled up another chair next to him and leaned my head on his good shoulder, closing my eyes.

I hate seeing him like this.

Achilles soon entered the room, shocked to see Connor in this state. “What happened?” he asked, concern in his voice. “There were...too many of them,” Connor muttered.

“They were going to capture me,” I whispered, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I felt like I could have done something to help him at the time, but it didn’t hit me until just now.

I always blame things on myself, ever since my oldest brother died. I could have helped him, thrown something to him that would have saved him from that wolf. But I didn’t. I was too scared. My fear cost my brother his life, and now it nearly cost Connor his. I can’t let this happen to anyone else.

When I opened my eyes again, Achilles had left the room and returned with a cup of tea for each of us on a tray. He sat the tray down on the table and proceeded out the front door to fetch Doctor White.

Achilles returned about 15 minutes later, Lyle running inside from behind him. He sat his bag down on the floor next to me and knelt down next to Connor, looking at his injured leg.

“First, we have to get the bone back in place. Clear off that table over there. Move anything you don’t want broken,” he said, looking up at me. I nodded softly and stood, walking to the dining room and moving all of the dishes off of the table and setting them in the kitchen.

I returned to Connor’s side, helping Achilles and Lyle assist him to the table, then lifting him on top of it. I stood next to the table, holding Connor’s good hand in both of mine. I looked away as Lyle set the bone, hearing Connor scream and feeling him grip my hand so tightly was enough to bring tears to my eyes. No, I can’t see him like this. No, he was always the strong one.

When I looked back at him, a tear fell. I never thought I would have to see him like this. I shouldn’t have to see him like this. It was my fault it happened.

I started apologizing profusely, tears racing down my cheeks like the moment it happened. “I’m so sorry, Connor. It’s my fault this happened to you. This shouldn’t be happening. I’m the reason all of this happened,” I mumbled under my breath through my sobs.

Connor sat up and pulled me to his chest in a comforting embrace. He must have signaled Lyle and Achilles to leave, because I heard footsteps heading towards the back door.

“It’s not your fault, Mag. I was careless,” he said, stroking my back. “I let my guard down trying to protect you, and they got to me. You shouldn’t blame this on yourself, because I was the one who got hurt.” “No, Connor, it should have been me,” I muttered, my sobs growing louder as I gripped his shirt.

“You have had your share of pain. More than you deserved. You shouldn’t have to hurt anymore, Butterfly,” he reassured me. He kissed my hair, but despite his efforts, I just cried harder.

I cried for what felt like forever, until I was out of tears. My sobs were dry and my throat ached. Connor kept whispering to me that everything would be the same, nothing would change because of this, and that none of it was my fault. Maybe it was the baby messing with my head, making me feel like this, but I couldn't tell.

Connor took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. “Hey--hey, Mag, listen to me, please. None of this was your fault. You don’t have to cry anymore,” he said softly.

I stayed there in his arms for ages, until Lyle came back in the room. “Stay off of that leg for a few weeks,” he said to Connor, “And rest, because you need it.”

Connor chuckled and said, “Well, I’m going to need help up the stairs.”

I helped him down from the table, and Lyle helped him up the stairs. The footsteps I heard were uneven and had a strange rhythm, something I wasn’t used to. It made me feel...off, for obvious reasons.

But what I didn’t understand was why? Why now? Was this meant to happen, or did it just occur? Why Connor and not one of the Redcoats? My stomach is churning at the thought that it could have ended worse, knowing how merciless and cruel the soldiers can be.

I pushed all of the negative thoughts out of my head and walked up the stairs and laid down next to Connor, resting my head on his chest, and I drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke to Connor’s light snoring, feeling my head rise and fall with his chest. I looked up at him and smiled. He's so calm when he sleeps, I thought. The anger in his eyes was hidden, the need for revenge not plaguing his features. He's still like a child in some aspects, although he is older than me; he lost his mother when he was so young, and so did I. He doesn't know his father, and I lost mine long before I should have. We have both been through so much more than people our age should. I'm more concerned for him than I probably should be, and worrying about him is doing more harm than good.

In desperate search for comfort, I forced my lips against his, my fingers gently tugging on his hair. I felt his arms tighten around me, and he was kissing back. It started innocently, then grew to hold so much passion and lust. It felt so wrong, so dirty, but so right.

Connor's good hand reached and pulled my leg over so I was straddling his hips. Our kiss deepened, and his broken hand rested on the small of my back. I could feel him trying to grab my hips to push me against the bed, but I held him down. “Leave it to me. You have to rest. Doctor’s orders,” I whispered in his ear. One of my hands was on his chest, and the other was trailing down to the top of his pants.

The ties released easily, and I turned my attention to the removal of his shirt. I unbuttoned it slowly, and I could just feel his impatience resonate around the room.

“You’re such a tease,” he said through his teeth. I chuckled in response, my lips trailing down his toned stomach. I kissed along the top of his pants, fingers grazing his inner thighs.

I pulled his pants down far enough to let his arousal spring free, but then I stopped and brought my hands back up to his shoulders, and kissed his mouth hard. “Damnit, Mag,” he groaned against my lips. His good hand slid up my skirts and rested on my hip.

His thumb drew little circles on my sensitive skin, something he knew drove me crazy. I hissed his name into his mouth, my brain not able to form words other than the only one that mattered. It came out like a prayer, his name. Like I was in Heaven and he was God.

The next thing I noticed was his fingers drifting closer to my core, and Gods did it feel good. I could stay there forever, but it soon proved to not be enough. I needed more, so much more.

Connor soon pulled my dress off and ran his hands up and down my body, touching everywhere but the place I needed it most. I ground my hips down against his, the sensation washing over my body like a warm breeze on a cold morning. I did it over and over again, but it soon wasn’t enough either.

My nails raked down his chest and I moaned against his lips, "More, please, Connor." He chuckled seductively and responded, "You're in control, Butterfly,” the vibrations of his voice against my face went immediately south, adding to the heat building there.

I couldn’t hold back anymore, I needed this too much. Letting lust overtake me, I raised my hips and sank down onto him, both of us grunting at the familiar feeling.

I started our rhythm slowly, but it soon gained speed and changed angle; he filled me in a way like never before. It took the voice from my throat and the words from my brain, like nothing else existed but him. My peak drew closer and closer, but remained just out of reach.

Connor’s good hand slipped between us and slipped two fingers in alongside his length, and that was it for me. I went over the edge with a grunt of his name, but it seemed like just the beginning for him.

He lifted me and dropped me onto the mattress next to him and pounded back into me, the change of position giving him all control. I held back painful memories, the feeling of his lips on my neck anchoring me in the moment. His roughness was deliciously refreshing compared to his normal, gentle pace. 

Heat began to build low in my belly again, and he showed no signs of stopping. My nails raked down his back, and feeling the skin break under my fingers, I was sure to leave a mark. He hissed into my neck, biting down hard to make his own imprint on me. “Mine,” he whispered as he licked the wound he just opened. “Yours,” I responded, “Only yours.”

My second peak snuck up on me, hitting me like a wave, pulsating through my body as I clenched around him as the same fate took him, feeling him fill me in a different way.

We laid there for a few minutes before he pulled out and lied down next to me. I stood and retrieved my discarded handkerchief, and handed it to Connor to clean himself up as I dressed before Dr. White came back to take a look at his hand and, after the actions of this morning, probably reset his leg too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy First Birthday, Lost Ancestor! (Well, as of the 22nd).
> 
> I'm very thankful for everyone who has taken the time to read my work, and more thankful for those who have enjoyed it and have suggested it to their friends.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, yet tooth-rottingly fluffy one for you guys. I just had to write this because these two really need a break from the angsty messes that their lives are.

Lyle came to look at Connor’s hand around noon, put a splint on his leg, gave him something for the pain, then left. He didn’t stay too long, as he was the only doctor in town and, and with the late fall chill settling in, many people are getting sick, so he doesn’t have much time to spend in one place. It wasn’t much of a problem, as Achilles and I helped Connor around the house, even though he should have been resting. He insisted that we just leave him be in his study for the night, but I just couldn’t.

I walked up the stairs with a tray holding two cups of tea and approached his study. I opened the door slowly, careful not to disturb Connor. He sat in one of the two chairs in the center of the room, his right foot up on the table and his nose buried in a book with a stack of books just shorter than me next to him. I walked over to the other chair quietly and sat down, setting the tray down on the table.

“You missed dinner,” I stated in a volume just above a whisper. “Sorry,” Connor responded, not looking up from his reading. “I brought you tea. I thought you might be thirsty.” “Thanks.”

“You’ve been in here since right after Lyle left,” I said, trying to get a real response from him. “Your point?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, but still not looking up. “You seem distant,” I replied. “I’m busy,” he said, his voice smoky but his words absent. “Talk to me,” I requested, trying not to sound sour.

“You would not understand,” Connor said, lowering the book, but not looking at me. “I can understand a lot more than most people think, Connor.” He closed his eyes and spoke: “My father is a Templar, and I have to stop him before he causes any more harm.” His eyes opened again, and they were full of wrath, hate. I’ve never seen him like this. “And now all I can do is sit around watch it all happen.”

This wasn’t like him at all. He’s closing himself off, even from me. “Do you blame me for what happened?” I asked, trying to stay calm. “No, I don’t,” he responded, reaching for my hand and taking it in his good one. He looked me straight in the eye, and all of his resentment seemed to fade, being replaced with concern and vulnerability. “And you shouldn’t either, Mag.”

He rested his bad hand on my stomach, and I placed my free hand just below his. Then, I felt the baby kick. It was more of a flutter than a kick, but that was enough for me.

“Did you feel that?” I asked quietly. “Yeah,” he responded, just loud enough for me to hear it. We both smiled, the last of the anger draining from his face, and the last of the concern from mine. All that mattered in the moment was Connor and our baby. It was like no one else existed but the three of us.

Connor moved his hand and kissed my stomach, and I felt another kick, harder than the first. “Seems like someone knows daddy’s here,” I said quietly. He chuckled. “Talk to him, Connor,” I murmured. “What do I say?” he asked, looking up at me. “Anything.”

He smiled at me, then looked back down at my stomach. “Hey, baby, I’m your dad,” he said, his voice slow and soft like a lullaby. The sound of those words rang through my ears like the sweetest song. I never thought I would be able to hear him say that. Although the looming dread that he would leave us still hung over me like an oncoming storm, I could think for at least a moment that I would not be alone anymore. This baby will make it, and so will I, as long as Connor is here.

I didn’t pay attention to what he said after that, just to the sound of his voice, and I let the oaky tones sooth me and my racing thoughts, that voice the only sound I hear, and his touch all I can feel.

That storm hit me in a second, and I broke down in tears. Connor looked up at me, the concern in his eyes returning. “What’s wrong, Mag? Are you okay?” he asked frantically. “Don’t leave me,” I said between sobs. He pulled me into an embrace and reassured me: “I won’t, Butterfly. I’m right here.”

He picked me up and pulled me onto his lap as he sat back in his chair, wrapping his arms around me like a blanket. "Now, Mag, what is wrong?" he asked, his lips against my hair. "Everyone always leaves," I answered, my voice small and shaky. "I won't leave you two. I promise you that," he responded. “I know, but everyone does and I can’t help but think that you will too,” I said, the words only bringing more tears to my eyes. “Then I will prove it to you,” he whispered, “I will never leave you. I go on missions because I have to, it is my job, but I am in no way trying to get away from you.” He sighed deep enough to shake my very soul, then he spoke: “You are my entire world, Magaska.”

I stayed there in his arms for hours, that smoky voice calming the bad thoughts in my head and his good hand drying my tears. His lips lingered on my forehead and his bad hand rested on the small of my back.

The clock downstairs struck midnight, and that brought me back into the present. “We should go to bed,” I said quietly, trying not to ruin the moment we had. He nodded and sat back, letting his arms fall to his sides. I stood and held out my hand to assist him, but he declined. “I can get there myself,” he said in response to the look of confusion on my face. I walked ahead of him and waited for him at the door to his room, leaning against the frame as I watched him limp towards me.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll be fine,” he said as he approached me. He kissed my forehead and took both of my hands in his good and we walked side by side to the bed. He removed his shirt in one fluid motion and lied down first, and I followed soon after, resting my head on his now bare chest. He pulled the ribbon holding in my braid slowly, and I let him. He ran his fingers through my hip length hair, the feeling easing all of the stress built up in my body.

I was asleep in minutes, the rise and fall of Connor’s slowing breathing soothing my body and the soft song flowing from his lips in his native tongue soothing my ears and mind.

In that moment, I was truly peaceful for the first time in years.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is in Connor’s point of view because I wanted to write something like (but much better than) chapter 8. This should be an adventure for all of us.  
> Also, a while back, I figured that Mag would have quite a few scars from her dark and tragic past, but I never mentioned them. I will not go back and edit, but I will write then into the story from here out.

The day came and went, and it was night again. I had a group of candles situated on the table in my study, careful not to knock any of them over as I maneuvered around the room. Tonight was different; it was all about her. Mag has been too stressed these last few days, and it is my duty to take care of her. 

I sat in my chair pretending to read as I waited for her to come up with the tea that would go just as ignored as it did last night, but for a much different reason this time.

I heard slow, gentle footsteps ascend up the stairs, and I relaxed into the chair and sighed, the book in my face like it was last night. I heard her in the hallway, and smiled. The door opened and the book hid the expression of happiness on my face and the slight hint of lust in my eyes.

She sat down in the other chair and looked at the candles. “What’s all this for?” she asked, looking back at me. I closed the book and rested it on top of the stack next to my chair. I looked over at her and said out of the side of my mouth, “You look beautiful tonight, Magaska.”

She smirked and looked around the room, then back at me. “What are you up to?” she asked under her breath as she walked across the room and sat down on the arm of the chair facing me. “I feel like I have not been giving you much attention,” I leaned in closer, “I mean to correct that tonight.”

“Then show me,” she said, her voice laced with built-up lust and desire. She pulled the ribbon from her hair slowly and dropped it on the floor next to her. I watched her hair fall across her shoulders, and the images of that hair being the only thing hiding her from me filled my mind. I undressed her slowly with my eyes before standing to undress her with my hands.

I went slowly, taking time to drink in her image and scent, oh Gods, that scent, and the sound of her voice as my lips explored every inch of her face, neck, and shoulders. My fingers grazed over the mark I had left the day before, and she groaned against my ear. “Only yours,” she whispered against my skin, her usual worried voice overwhelmed with desire, no, need, for me. Just me, no one else. That was a power and responsibility I could handle, as she was the only thing still holding me together, but I couldn’t show her that. I had to be strong, for her, only her.

My fingers trailed up to the scar just below her jaw, and she winced under my touch. Oh, the pain that would have accompanied that injury. I looked at it, the small, light line on the left side of her neck that has probably brought her so much pain. I kissed it lightly, experimentally, and she sighed. I ran my tongue along it, and she shuttered. She cursed under her breath in her native language, and I did it again, putting a little more pressure on it this time. A small moan escaped her lips, those perfect lips.

I pulled back to look at her, memorizing the shapes of the scars that plagued her perfect face. My favorite was the one down the right side of her face, starting near the middle of her forehead and ending on her chin, grazing the side of her eye, causing the lid to droop slightly. I dragged my thumb along it, lingering at the end before my hand tangled in her hair and my lips met her forehead and I kissed along the scar’s length, my thoughts drowned out by the glorious sounds she was making. 

My name was on her divine lips like a prayer as my lips moved back to the scar on her neck, and where it joined the vertical one ending at the corner of that graceful mouth. I licked up and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Her taste was so sinfully sweet, and I was willing to go to Hell and back if it meant I would never have to leave her. I would give up my mission of destroying the Templars if it meant I could stay with her forever. “I love you,” I muttered into the kiss, “I don’t say that enough, don’t show it enough.”

She moaned in response, her tiny hands leading one of mine to the top of her dress and I tugged it down, exposing her from the waist up. My fingers found the scar that ran across her body, from her left shoulder to her right hip, the one she always hid from me. My hand creeped along its full length, following every curve, down the valley between her breasts and around her swelling stomach.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her body flush against mine, the feeling of her bare chest against my clothed one was captivating, but I craved for the feeling of that angelic skin on mine. Every fiber of my being ached for her mesmerizing touch, her radiant heat surrounding me in every way. But I couldn’t rush this, no matter how much I wanted to. This night was for her, and pleasing her required a slow pace, gentleness, delicate touches, and more passion than I have ever shown her.

Our tongues tied together in an elegant dance as her hands found the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, our lips parting for hardly a second. The rough flesh of her scar rubbed against my chest, where I had a fair share of my own scars, all in various stages of healing, making them all the more sensitive. I lifted her, aligning our hips, and her legs wrapped around my waist instinctively.

“Perhaps we could move somewhere a little...warmer,” I said, my voice low and laced with lust. She nodded in agreement, and I carried her across the hall to my, no, our, room. The fire from the afternoon still raged in the fireplace, setting the mood better than a dozen candles ever could.

I removed her dress from around her waist and laid her down gently on the rug in front of the fireplace, the light it produced casting perfect shadows in perfect places on her perfect body. My lips met the scar on her shoulder and followed it down to her hip, lingering at the end before moving to her inner thigh, caressing it gently. She breathed my name lightly and let her head roll back.

My teeth grazed her skin, biting down softly when I got close to the junction between her legs. She groaned in pleasure, need. I knew the bite would leave a mark, I wanted it to, so I bit down harder, and she whimpered my name, her voice small, yet so sharp with the desire building within her. 

I pulled back to look at what I had done, the fire cracking in the fireplace mere feet away. I kissed the wound I left, lapping up any blood that dare trickle from it. The liquid was warm on my tongue and the bittersweet taste of copper and iron coated the inside of my mouth. I’ve tasted blood before, mostly my own, but there was something...different about hers. It was sweeter, like pure sugar.

There was something about her, the rarity of her and her fear, her passion. I couldn’t describe it, but I feel like a new person when I’m around her. All of my frustration and rage fades, all anger put to the side. With her, it is just pure happiness, joy, and love, with that hint of lust I could never deny.

There was a scar on her thigh I never noticed before. It rested in the crease where her leg and hips met, and it looked deeper than the others. I didn’t dare ask about it, it would stir up too many painful memories, and I don’t want her to ever have to think about the pain she has suffered ever again. I kissed the outer end of that scar ever so lightly, softer than the others as to not cause any discomfort or pain. She whimpered softly, but didn’t pull away, so I proceeded to trace it to the area just above the tangle of dark, coarse curls at her center. She reached down, grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged. I hissed at the feeling, not used to this kind of roughness from her. She was always so gentle, then I felt the sting of her claw marks down my back from yesterday morning, reminding me of that side of her that only I ever got to see. The side of her that had me on edge, begging. She’s the only one who can do anything like this to me. And I’m the only person she can trust, the only one who deserves it.

She muttered my name, and I could hear the arousal in her voice, smell it in the air. I looked up at her, and the sight of her face contorted in pleasure went immediately south, my pants now feeling too tight.

My tongue darted out and licked a long stripe along the folds of her center. Her hips rolled up to meet my mouth, and I dragged my tongue along her again, slowly. I shifted my focus to the small nub just above her opening, which, according to the men of the village, was the central source of a woman's pleasure. Mag's fingers tangled in my hair, holding me close to her as her hips bucked again, a deep moan escaping her lips, the sound vibrating through my whole being. I hummed gently against her skin, then I explored her delicate folds, biting the sensitive flesh ever so gently.

Her hand rushed to cover a scream, and her hips were moving in time with the flicks of my tongue as the fluids of her climax coated my mouth, and my own release wasn't far off as the new, sweet taste seemed to trigger every pleasure center in my brain.

I pulled my head back to look at her, unraveled before me in the light of the dying fire. She let her hand fall from her mouth, and I kissed her with amazing force, letting her taste her own release, which made her choke out another moan, her voice growing weak from the strain of screaming.

Mag's hands focused on my pants, removing them, and I let her. If that's what she wants, then I will provide her with that satisfaction. She tugged the fabric from my hips, exposing my aching erection. She pushed me back against the floor, my shoulders hitting the rug with a soft thud. She crawled on top of me, her back to the fire, causing her face to be in a dark shadow, which, in addition to that sly grin on her lips and her previous assertion of dominance, only brought me closer to that infamous edge.

She moved to straddle my hips, holding my penis roughly in those tiny hands of hers. Her small lips met my neck as she sank down onto me and our voices mingled in a low groan of ecstasy.

We both knew neither of us would last much longer, so we started slow. She set the pace, soft and sweet, just like she was. We stayed like that until she was twitching with need minutes later, begging for me to take control and let her feel that bliss we both craved. I complied, pressing her gently against the floor as I pressed into her quickly, as I was just seconds away from the same feeling. She clenched around me, and that was it. The power of release overtaking us both, and our pace slowed to a stop.

We stayed there on the floor for what felt like, and possibly was, hours before I released my grip from her hips and separated us. I sat back on my knee and looked down at her, the light from the fireplace reaching its end.

Mag opened her mouth to speak, but words took a minute or so to form. "I...I don't think...I can walk," she said, and I couldn't help but let the sly grin crawl across my face. I stood, then lifted her and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently before laying down myself, pulling her close to my chest.

I dragged my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. I couldn't help but let a soft "I love you" leave my lips as she curled in closer to me, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

I felt like I was on top of the world, like this manor was my kingdom, and she was my one and only queen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with these chapters. I'm working on the ending right now and this kind of falls off to the wayside sometimes.  
> Back in Mag's point of view for this one, by the way.

I woke just as I did every other morning; Connor's arms wrapped around me protectively, the gentle rise and fall of his chest against my cheek. The lingering scent in the air brought to light the memory of last night, that feeling of pure bliss only he could give me. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine, heat beginning to build up low in my belly.

I sighed and rested my hand on my stomach, soft baby kicks soothing any doubts I had about the future. All of this had happened so suddenly, and I wanted to savor these quiet moments I had with Connor before the rush and sleepless nights of parenthood settled in.

I moved my ear to the center of his chest and listened to his gentle heartbeat, calming the storm of memories of my past. I can't let my history hold me back anymore, but some days I just can't stop the thoughts from resurfacing, the looming doubt crashing around me, Connor's voice and touch being my only escape from the dread and long-hidden pain.

I won't, no, can't, let him see this side of me. I am strong enough to fight this, but it's a hard and dangerous past to live with. I carry the scars from it around like tattoos, and I cannot hide all of them, not even from myself. I carry the guilt of lost children, even though losing them was not my fault. The soldiers were ruthless, and I am thankful for Connor, more than words can describe. He has saved my life so many times.

I have to stay strong. If not for myself, for him and our child. He has been the first person to actually care for me who has stayed alive long enough to teach me things I would have otherwise never known.

Connor deserves someone better than me, someone stronger, someone in control of their emotions, their memories. I can’t stop myself from crying at the worst times, and that will be my downfall. Connor worries about me too much, and it’s holding him back. He had his leg broken while protecting me, and who knows what else could happen. I’m too much of a burden on him, but I can’t help it. I’m scared, and he protects me. What if I’m too clingy? What if he doesn’t actually love me? Even after last night, what if he’s just using me for his own pleasure?

I have to stop thinking these things, but my brain won’t let me. I can’t turn away from my past, no matter how badly I want to. I keep looking toward the future, but I can’t shake the feeling that I never truly escaped from the redcoats, of my tribe’s enemies, and that they will come back for me and my child, to take him away from me like they did the others.

I moved closer to Connor as a tear slid down my cheek, landing softly on his bare chest. His arms tightened around me, and another tear fell. He ran his hand up and down my back lightly, soothing some of the thoughts in my head. I lost control of my breathing, as I seemed to not be able to take in enough air, and it grew jagged and stuttered, which was pathetic combined with my sobs.

Connor held me tighter and whispered in his native language, “Skén:nen, Magaska.” He kissed the top of my head and said it again, the sound of his words beginning to calm me. He began to sing softly in his native tongue and dried my eyes with the side of his hand. “Connor,” I said softly, his name but a breathy sigh, “Iyúškinyan wancínyankelo.” I knew he couldn’t understand my native language, but those words had so much more meaning than English could ever show.

We laid there for ages in silence, until the clock downstairs struck noon. I sat up and looked down at Connor, asking, “Don’t you have a mission today?” “No, I don’t. Achilles postponed all of them until I have recovered,” he answered, raising slightly from the bed and resting back on his elbows.

“We have all the time in the world now. Come here,” he continued, motioning me into his arms. I complied, resting my head gently on his chest. His arms tightened around me again, holding me in his warm, protective embrace. He kissed my hair and whispered, “Konnorónhkwa,” against my scalp.

Silence fell again, and Connor’s touch warmed me and calmed the storm of memories in my head. He sighed and held my chin in one hand, turning it up so he could look into my eyes. “Why do you always think that I’m going to leave you?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. “Because everyone always does,” I answered, holding back tears again. “I am not everyone, and I will prove that to you.” He hesitated before he said the words I never thought I would hear directed towards me: “Would you have the honor of being my wife?” The tears that fell next were ones of pure joy. I nodded vigorously, as my brain was in too much shock to produce words.

This was proof that I never had to worry about Connor leaving, or using me. He genuinely loved me, and he has proved that to me. Now I know that I will finally, for once in my life, be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mohawk) Konnorónhkwa - I love you.  
> Skén:nen - peace; serenity.  
> (Lakota) Iyúškinyan wancínyankelo - I’m happy to have met you.  
> I would like to thank the internet for these translations.


End file.
